Wolfblood
by nekosmith6
Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches! Wolfbloods and Seers! Why is Mystic Falls so damn weird? Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using The Vampire Diaries and The Originals world with bits of My Babysitter's a Vampire and Wolfblood. I do not own them or any related characters. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official story.


**Introduction: Original Characters Information**

Name: Rachel Eris Jones

Nicknames: Rj. Rach. Ray. Ray-Ray.

Birthday: May 6

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6" ft.

Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Orientation: Bisexual

Occupation: Author.

Species: Wolfblood

Likes: Writing. Family. Jewelry. Flowers. Blunt honesty.

Dislikes: Cheaters. Stress. Loud noise. Hot weather. Being touched by strangers.

Personality: Rachel is a very stern and strict young woman, even to her own family. She is also very prideful and stoic, having cared for Paige since they were young and therefore forced to essentially be a parent to her. Despite her strictness, it seems she also has a more casual side, that of a normal woman who enjoys drinking alcohol and messing with others. She acts very differently at home as she doesn't do much housework, leaving Paige to tend to things. She also likes to tease others on occasion, especially Paige, who is very susceptible to her. She is also very protective of Paige, as she's the only family left after their mother abandoned them.

Appearance: **_google - _**alphacoders 909701

Car: 2009 chevrolet impala lt 4dr sedan w 2lt imperial blue metallic

Name: Paige Alina Jones

Nicknames: Pj. Ally. Lina.

Birthday: August 19

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4" ft.

Weight: 118 lbs.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Orientation: Heterosexual

Species: Wolfblood/Seer

Likes: Family. Sweets pastries. Cooking. Snow. Lazy days.

Dislikes: Hospitals. Being alone. Liars. Crowds. Revealing clothing.

Personality: Paige rarely talks but when she does, she can be a sarcastic, cynical, and prideful girl who's easily angered. Despite her tendency to be aggressive, Paige is actually a kind person, especially to people she trusts like her sister Rachel. She has a soft side she doesn't like people to see and is extremely loyal, willing to fight tooth and nail to protect her loved ones. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is often considered foul-mouthed because of her somewhat blunt way of speaking and lack of social skills. She gets embarrassed quickly and is overprotective of those she cares about. Since she's often misunderstood and judged, people don't see her kind and loyal personality.

Appearance: **_google -_** alphacoders 914736

Car: 2009 jeep wrangler 4x4 sahara 2dr suv flame red

**Rachel Paige's Wolf Form:**

**_google - _**alphacoders 845443

**Rachel Paige's House:**

**_google -_** tours.spacecrafting 5509 kellogg ave edina, mn 55424

Rachel's room: 29/65 – 35/65

Guest room: 36/65 – 38/65

Second guest room: 39/85 – 41/65

Paige's room: 42/65 – 44/65

Wolves room: 55/65 – 56/65

Third guest room: 57/65 – 58/65

**_*History*_**

Rachel Jones is the daughter of Julian and Vivian who were both wild wolfbloods that moved to 'human territory' for a better life for their daughter. They received the last name Jones from a former wild wolfblood that help them to the city, got them a small house, and got Julian a job as a construction worker. They were a happy family for years with the birth of Paige, until Julian was told by one of his work friends that he saw his wife with another man. With the knowledge of Vivian's affair, Julian confronted her and threatened to take his daughters and leave. Backed into a corner, Vivian confessed to be having an affair with a young Seer and that Paige might not be his. In raged, Julian went after the Seer which ended in a house fire that killed them both. Vivian, now widowed, moved to New York with her daughters to get away from the whispers that she was the one to kill her husband and lover. There she fell in love with a wealthy man and abandoned her daughters to start over with him. Rachel and Paige spent nearly six years in foster care until, at the age of eighteen, Rachel took custody of her half-sister and moved them to Mystic Falls.

**Introduction: Species Information**

**_*Wolfbloods*_**

Wolfbloods are creatures that transform from human form into wolves. This transformation usually happens during a full moon. Because of their connection to the full moon, wolfbloods are often perceived as werewolves. For hundreds of years, humans hunted Wolfbloods ferociously, killing them by the thousands. Many seem to have been killed and even now they are thought to be a myth or extinct. Wolfbloods are stronger, faster, and more graceful than humans and possess heightened senses, among other supernatural abilities.

Once a "cub" (a Wolfblood under the age of about 13/14) has reached a certain age, they will transform into a wolf on the full moon. Before this occasion, they may transform, and special remedies will calm down Pre-Transformation. After their first transformation, young Wolfbloods can become very moody, like human teenagers. They can start to rebel against normal life, and maybe even be forced to do dramatic things they later regret. Also, this enables Wolfbloods to transform freely but controllably.

When Wolfbloods transform, the first visible sign is that the irises of their eyes turn from their regular eye color to a swirling black color and then turns bright yellow. The veins in their hands and neck then start to become darker and reveal themselves. Every cell in their body changes, right down to their DNA and then, they become a wolf. This process can occur when a Wolfblood is just feeling angry or threatened and can be reversed at any stage by calming down again. However, this process cannot be stopped once the moon is full and the Wolfblood has begun Transformation during adolescence (in human years). Also, Wolfbloods can transform by taking Wolfsbane, which will trigger a transformation similar to if the moon was full. Wolfbloods cannot transform on New (Dark) Moons. Instead, they are stuck as a human. On lunar eclipses, Wolfbloods get locked in human form, but with all their wolf-like abilities enhanced. Their yellow eyes and black veins are also apparent.

Wild Wolfbloods are the second type of Wolfblood; the first being Tame Wolfbloods. These types of wolfbloods don't lock themselves upon the full moon, and instead, they stay in their territory. There are wild wolfbloods all over the world. Wild pack homes are located in the forest 'likely somewhere like the Scottish Highlands' where they live with no human contact, except for a few accidental occasions. They hunt their food in the wild and they have a hard time controlling their anger and usually end up wolfing out. However, this might be by choice, since this is their primary way of defending themselves - unless it is against humans – but they are able to control their wolf selves when they are in human territories. They also believe that mixing with humans makes them weak, and refuse to doing must human things like having last names.

**_Wolfblood's Abilities:_**

**Accelerated Healing -** Wolfbloods heal from wounds much faster than a human can. This ability is boosted in the Full Moon.

**Ansin -** Ansin is an extrasensory ability that some wild wolfbloods can use, in which they claim to be able to sense a vague history of the item that they are using Ansin on. It is like a stronger version of Eolas. Tame wolfbloods usually have no knowledge of this power, but some are aware of it and display a sense of skepticism to those who use it.

**Eolas -** Eolas is an extrasensory ability used mostly by wild wolfbloods that allows them to discover a person's whereabouts by connecting to nature. Although it can be addictive, some wolfbloods are able to control it. To use Eolas, a Wolfblood must feel what is all around them- the wind around them, the ground beneath their feet. They can then use Eolas to show them something that is happening elsewhere.

**Heightened Senses -** Wolfbloods possess almost supernatural-level senses, such as being able to smell other scents that humans miss, or hear across distances that others cannot.

**Super Speed -** Wolfbloods can run much faster than a human. They have enhanced reflexes which means they react much faster than a normal person.

**Super Stamina -** The ability to run very fast for long periods (they have increased stamina and enhanced speed in human form and greater speed in wolf form).

**Super Strength -** Wolfbloods are stronger than humans.

**Wolf Form -** The Wolf Form is one of the powers of wolfbloods, and the most obvious one. Wolfbloods can transform themselves into wolves on full moons, when they are angry or threatened, or sometimes at will. Their human mind is mostly retained but the wolf instincts can take over. A wolfblood's abilities are enhanced during this stage, and they are hard to distinguish from normal wolves except from high intelligence. A Wolfblood's wolf form size and fur color often depend on the size and hair color of the wolfblood in human form.

**_*Seer*_**

Seers are a special sub-species of Human beings with supernatural sight that enables them to receive visions of the future, the past and the present as well as relevant knowledge of the object they touch.

A Seer's primary ability is premonition, the psychometric ability to glean information from most any subject via sensory integration i.e. touch or sight. When a Seer receives a premonition, their eyes glow bleach white until the vision ends. While experiencing premonitions, they are unable to observe what is in front of them. In order to utilize their powers, they need to touch or experience a person, place or thing with a supernatural history or any paranormal energy. During the vision, they receive any particular knowledge about the object or person they come in physical contact with. Their abilities can go to the object's origins and purposes. For a supernatural being, they learn about the being's past, present, future or intentions.

A Seer's powers start to manifest around puberty, but it is unknown where they inherit their powers from. Although their powers activate almost unexpectedly, there are cases when they willingly receive visions. Also, Seers seem to be telepathic to some extant through this power, which would explain that visions are simply more than images.

Seers seem to possess the ability to see ghosts. They are more resilient to at least some forms of mind control than humans or supernaturals and their visions can also liberate them. They are also more resilient to Possession, at least by ghosts.

Seer's powers also develop to the point where they gain telepathy, and can go inside someone's head (it is unknown if they can do this to other species) to communicate with them and to also sense their emotions so long as they have some kind of residual link to connect them with, like physical contact or through a personal belonging/connection. Like premonition this power is also activated through touch, however, it seems to be activated at their will rather than by the person. Rumor has it that Seer's can obtain other psychic abilities like Telekinesis but it has yet to be confirmed.

**_Seer's Abilities:_**

**Mediumship -** Mediumship is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits and ghosts. It is a rare power, as ghosts are naturally invisible and inaudible. Only Seers (and possibly other psychics) possess this power, it so rare, and ghosts are surprised when others are able to see them. It is a natural ability and not one that can be turned on and off.

**Premonition -** Premonitions is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This ability is predominantly used by Seers. When a Seer receives a premonition, their eyes glimmer bleach white. During premonitions, Seers are unable to observe what is in front of them. Instead, they see visions about a particular supernatural object or being that can be useful for a future event. Or seeing a past event.

**Tactile Telepathy -** Tactile telepathy is a mental power, to communicate to other using your mind, enter others minds, and to also sense their emotions. Some Seers possess this power, however, it is a more advanced power than their normal ones, as they do this through touching the person they are trying to read, creating a physical connection between the two of them.

**Telekinesis -** Telekinesis is the rare and powerful ability to control, move, manipulate or break objects and people with one's mind.


End file.
